


We're just so bound to make mistakes

by AaronRoman



Series: Miscellaneous Shots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronRoman/pseuds/AaronRoman
Summary: Techno and Tommy are similar and yet so different. They finally talk and they suck at it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Miscellaneous Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	We're just so bound to make mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimately by Khai Dreams

Despite everything, despite what people say, the Nether was probably the safest place for Tommy. 

He’s lost everything. He lost Tubbo, his discs, his friends, his home, his  _ world _ . He was banished from L’Manberg under his best friend’s critical eye with his dead brother by his side and his jailer walking ahead of him.

From Exile, he gained Techno as an ally, he had safety and security he hasn’t felt in months. But that also fell apart on him also. It was partially his fault, he admits this. But he made it clear (he thought he made it clear) he didn’t want to hurt L’Manberg he just wanted his discs back (he wanted Wilbur back). It was all he had left (it was all he had left). The world turned upside down when he went to his best friend. He knew Tubbo would back him up because at the end of the day, he fucked up and Tubbo fucked up. They fucked up but they both wanted their homes. 

Techno wouldn’t stand against the world with him. He knew it was a lie. Tommy could tell (he thinks he could tell) that Techno was trying to manipulate him. Into wanting to destroy L’Manberg. Telling him they would put a pin into it until further notice. Tommy didn’t believe it that Techno would team with  _ Dream  _ of all people. It was so fucked! 

But- it didn’t matter what he thought, did it? Techno comes back with his withers and Phil. Dream comes back with his tnt and evil monologues. Tommy and Tubbo didn’t even have much to bring back. Not only did they spring the attack early, but they were sabotaged. All the resources they gathered? Gone. All the weapons they stored for later use? Exploded. The metal and glass scattered in charred grass and wood. 

Doomsday ends and Tommy is back to square one. Somewhat. 

There’s no country, Techno is a foe instead of friend, but he has Tubbo. He has Tubbo and a home to go back to now. His dirt shack, despite everything, was still standing. It was still there and while he had to reform and shape it again. It worked like a beauty. 

So, for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why he was back to the Nether and sitting on the ledge. Dangling hundreds of meters in the air with only some hardened rock to keep him from falling. He remembers Christmas, where his shirt was torn and he was missing a shoe. When he stared at the lava only to be pushed down to the ground and Dream telling him it wasn’t his time to die yet. 

Tommy’s hand goes to hold throat and a shaky laugh leaves his mouth. Dream wasn’t here now, was he? He couldn’t tell him it wasn’t his time yet. Dream couldn’t do shit. He leans in, just a bit. The heat of the lava people didn’t affect him too much but he could still feel the heat radiating upwards, almost hearing the bubbling of the lava as it consumed a creature. What did he really have left to lose at this point. He knew Tubbo would be alright in the end, he would have Ranboo. He knew Ranboo would be fine also, he would have Tubbo. They would support each other through and through. 

If he really wanted to he could just push off the jagged ground and he would fall. He would fall and fall and fall and he would then-. 

“ Tommy?” Technoblade calls from behind him, perplexed to see the young blond so quiet and still. The last time Tommy was ever close to something like this was when they went to the plains biome. He was quiet before panicking, acting erratically and asking where he was. Techno shakes himself out of the memory just catching the tail end of Tommy’s sentence. 

“-and I’m just resting,” an indignant tone presented the entire time he spoke. Could he not get a second to just think for himself. He didn’t want to see Techno. Maybe he would be lucky enough that Techno would make the kill quick and get it over with. If he wanted anyone to take his last life (if it wasn’t done by his own hands) it would probably be Technoblade. He knew that Techno deserved to do it. And it would be  _ way  _ cooler to say to Wilbur he died to the Champion of the Blood God than some oversized green child stabbing him to death. 

Techno tilts his head, locking eyes with Tommy. Neither of them moved for a bit but it was Tommy to look away, a harsh breath out and he’s back to looking exhausted. His body seemed to go slack with only his arms supporting him, even his head tilted down. Like there was no energy left to keep him up, ”What do you want Techno? I’m not bothering you. Or anyone in general,” the last part mumbled and the piglin hybrid only catching it with his enhanced hearing. Techno’s face twists a bit, rather confused by what’s going on. Even though Tommy accused him of wanting something, he just sounded so unenthusiastic. There was no passion for his words. 

Not like before. 

He shifts his weight to his other foot and scratches his cheek, ”Nothing actually. I just saw a figure in the distance and was wondering how they’re stupid enough to sit near the edge like a nerd,” He expects snark, and he gets snark just- not the type he expected. 

Tommy’s finds dig into the ground as he continues staring blankly into the ever expansive lava lake, “Curiosity killed the cat, you could have startled me off. Not that you would care,” he even puts some bite into his words. 

“You would just come right back,” Techno snorts and looks off to the side. He should be heading back. Traveling between areas is so much easier without having the government who had you wanted a wanted man. People should get rid of governments more often. 

“Do you want to test that theory?” Tommy challenges. Techno just laughs. Tommy hated it. He laughs and laughs and laughs. They always laugh, that's all they do. They take everything he does a joke until- Until they can use it against him,”I fucking hate you. You’re such a bitch,” He didn’t try tamping down the anger that coursed through him. Nor did he look back at Techno, he wasn’t putting that much energy yet. Yet. 

“Oh wow. So original of you. At least I don’t pretend to be the good guy, unlike Dream,” Techno shakes his head. God, Tommy was such a child. He couldn’t believe he actually respected this twerp. 

“Don’t say his name,” 

“Who’s Dream?” 

“I said don’t say his name!” He hits his hand into the ground. He knew it was childish. Tommy knew he was a child. Damn it, he wanted to be a kid. He was 16. He deserved to be a kid. He wanted to throw fits. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be able to be angry and not be told he was wrong for being angry. He gets up (he didn’t want to get up) and faces Techno (he wants the warmth of the lava),”Why are you such an asshole? I’m just sitting in here in peace and you’re back over there-” 

“Well I was in retirement when your government went after-” 

“You had wither skulls!” 

“Well they didn’t know that-” 

“You slaughtered everyone!” 

“We’ll you betrayed me-” “I didn’t betray you!” “Don’t you dare-” 

“ **Don’t lecture me about loyalty** ,” Tommy screamed as he took a step forward, his hand clenched so tightly. He’s sure his hand would be bleeding if it weren’t for the gloves. His other hand was thrown behind him. He knows that Techno used that line with him when they were fighting (It shouldn’t even be considered a fight with how ill equipped he was). Tears burned his eyes but he still stares at Techno who has the decency to show his surprise. 

Techno tries humor, ”So now you’re-” “Stop it stop it stop it!” The blonde shouts over the comment, ”Don’t do that. You’ve stomped on my pride enough, can you just take me seriously for one goddamn minute? No one listens to me. No one tries to hear me out,” 

“Why should I listen to a traitor?” Techno shoots back, the surprise turning into a stern look, ”I did listen to you and look where that got us. You turned your back on me and now you’re here yelling my own line back at me,” Techno thinks he won the conversation. Tommy’s vocabulary is somewhat limited and with him searching for words he’s sure the conversation ended there, so he starts to turn and leave. Leave the blond dumbfounded again and just-

Tommy’s voice waivers ever so slightly, “Has Phil ever turned his back on you?” 

The cape jerks suddenly, just as suddenly as Techno stopped and looked at the teenager with a blank stare. Though it held the rage of someone who has seen true madness, “Excuse me?” 

“Has Phil ever turned his back on you?” he was louder now, staring at the spot where Techno was standing. Turning his gaze slowly to look at where Techno was currently, ”Has he ever tested the trust, the bond that you two have?” 

“Phil would never betray me,” 

Tommy laughs, ”You don’t get it do you?” 

“Get what?” Tommy wasn’t drawing any similarities to anyone at the moment so of course he wasn’t going to get it. 

“Me. Tubbo. We wouldn’t betray each other. Cause it was always us against the world,” 

“From what I heard you went behind Tubbo’s back multiple times,” 

“Mistakes were made and I made a mistake. But Tubbo also made mistakes. He made choices that affected us both and we both acknowledge we were in the wrong,” 

“What is your point Tommy?” 

“I know where my loyalties lie and I have  _ always  _ made good on my word when it counted,” 

Techno scoffs, crosses his arms and walks a few steps towards Tommy. He didn’t want to keep talking so loudly (that’s what he wants to believe at least),” Tommy I saved you from Exile. You would have been caught by Dream sooner if it weren’t for me,” 

“You were going to trade me for a favor,” 

“A life for a life. I stick by my word unlike some people. I knew the score,” 

Tommy laughs, he starts to hug himself as things start to get a bit- unnerving in his mind. It was a coping mechanism he picked up from Exile. It didn’t help that much but it gave him something to be grounded to, ”You and your dumb and stupid and idiotic scores. Techno do you remember when you first told me about the Greeks and the stupid scores you keep mentioning?” 

Techno watches Tommy laugh, watches him look at him with a smile so eerily similar to Wilbur’s. He grimaces, "Not really, I was kinda in the middle of this epic-” 

“You asked, ‘do I want to be a hero?’. Do you know what I responded to Tech? I said- I said no.  _ I said no.  _ I didn’t want to be a hero in this story. I told Wilbur I didn’t want to be the bad guy either. I didn’t want to be PART of this goddamn story,” He grips his arms just a bit tighter, ”Just because I said I didn’t want to be the bad guy doesn’t mean I want to be the good guy. I’m so tired of everyone expecting me to be the thing that keeps shit together,” 

“And I’m tired of people viewing me as a weapon but you don’t-”

“Don’t you fucking dare you say you don’t complain Technoblade,” Tommy sneers,”You said we just saw you as a weapon. Yet you called yourself ‘Blade’ just fine before. You said it was peer pressure that made you kill Tubbo. But you still went after everyone else who was present. So don’t you dare say you don’t complain. You are a person Techno. But so are we. People aren’t a means to an end,” 

“I would have fought a 1v20 for you!” 

“You’re just repeating yourself now! Techno You’re not listening to me-” 

“I have. And all I hear is a child whining about not being able to get everyone’s attention,” 

“You-you-” Tommy laughs softly and swallows,”You are such a fucking hypocrite. You say the power corrupts, that the government is evil,” 

“It is evil, it is bad. Since your government has been taken down, there’s been peace,” 

“This is what you call peace? This is what you call  _ peace?  _ Everyone lost everything. They lost pets, they lost friends, they lost their homes. There is peace because they’re busy repairing the damage you and P-Phil and and-” The name dies in his throat,”The point is Techno. You’re wrong- no- no. Not wrong, you have your reasons. But you’re a hypocrite at best, a fool at worst,” 

“You know- Who’s the one who fought with everything they had for a pair of replaceable discs,” Techno raises his voices, walking towards Tommy, he doesn’t actively try being intimidating, but he sees Tommy freeze up and stare up at him anyways,”Who’s the one who let a homeless guy with a god complex threaten you into Exile. Tommy. The answer is you. You are the root of everyone’s problem. Tubbo wouldn’t have to had to Exile you if you just listened to what you had to for once in your life. We wouldn’t be arguing if you didn’t betray  _ me _ . You are the reason L’Manberg is gone. You are the reason Wilbur-” 

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You weren’t there. You weren’t there! You don’t get to say that. You killed my best friend-” “And we’re back to this, can you just-” “You blew up my home!-” “You formed a government in front of my own-” “YOU TEAMED UP WITH DREAM,” “WE HAD A COMMON INTEREST,” 

“If Phil betrayed your trust, even once, or twice, or how many ever times, would you go back to him Techno?” Tommy shouts. Techno wasn’t listening. He wasn’t understanding. They never understand. He thinks he’s so high and FUCKING mighty,”If Phil left you one day and never came back-” “He wouldn’t-” “IF PHIL LEFT YOU, WOULD YOU STILL FIGHT ALONG SIDE HIM,” 

“Of course!” Techno yells louder than the child in front of him. Which was a difficult task in it of itself. Tommy was a very loud person,” Of course I would. He’s the one person I can count on. And he wouldn’t betray me without good-” 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Tommy can see the gears click in Techno’s head. He could see as the puzzle formed and see how Techno finally got it. The two stood there for a moment before they jumped away from one another. Startles yells coming from both. A ghast’s fireball lands in between where they stood and Techno is taking his sword out,”Seriously? Now?? You’re going for us now?” Tommy didn’t have any weapons on him so he sprints behind Techno and holds onto the back of his cape, wanting protection from the fire. 

It takes a few moments and a few slashes of the sword to finally get the ghast down. Silence stretches as they hear the cry of the ghast and watch the body fall and get consumed by the lava below. Techno looks at Tommy behind him,”Bad timing am I right?” 

Tommy nods and sighs,”Mobs really suck ass don’t they?” 

“My viewership is going to go down if you keep cursing like that,” 

“Less voices in your head right?” 

“Yeah but they’re more entertaining to listen to than your constant whining,” 

They both realize they’re back to their bantering and Tommy steps away from Techno, crossing his arms. Techno clearing his throat and putting his sword away. Neither of them wanted to start the conversation again. Not with how much yelling there was. Not with how much emotion was involved with it. 

They’re silent before Techno clears his throat,”How about… We talk about this later?” 

“Put a pin in it?” 

“Yeah.. But we can  _ talk, _ ” not yell,” We can  _ talk  _ about this when we’re both- not emotionally compromised,” 

“You’re emotionally compromised?” 

“Oh no. Do you hear that? Phil’s callin’ me. Got to go, byeeeeeeee,” Techno starts fast walking away, taking his sword out again to start swinging it around his hand and aiming it at the mobs that even thought about trying to attack him.    
  


“Oh- Okay bye,” that was a rather sudden ending. When Tommy knows for sure he was alone. He blinks slowly and looks at the edge he was previously on. 

Tommy felt like there wouldn’t  **_be_ ** a next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter if you ever want to follow me there. I post art also lol 
> 
> Twitter: @dragonlover128


End file.
